The Inventor has identified a problem which commonly occurs to the consumer of boxes of washing powder, soda, rice and other granulated or analogous products, which is that, often a certain specified quantity is needed to be used in, for instance, the washing machine, or for a certain measured quantity of rice in cooking, and the consumer him or herself has to estimate the required quantity by tipping the box up which may result in spillage and over filling or under filling so far as the required amount is concerned.
The invention will alleviate the necessity to empty the product out of its container into another vessel as a way of measuring the required quantity, by means of an elevated perforated platform within the container accommodating the product thus avoiding incorrect measures, creating hygienic dispensing and avoids unnecessary use of additional equipment.
An embodiment of the invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawing in which: